


Work in Progress

by Erotophobia_Escape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, M/M, happy ending but literally like they're happy at the end, light aftercare, pretend non-con, with consent but mind the warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotophobia_Escape/pseuds/Erotophobia_Escape
Summary: Kazuichi is nervous about approaching Sonia and Gundham. Both because he's in love with them, and because he wants them to be rough with him and he doesn't know if he can deliver. Nagito offers to teach him how it works, but gets more than he bargained for when Kazuichi is done being degraded.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Work in Progress

_ I could train you. _

When Nagito had offered him that, Kazuichi assumed he meant giving him a few pointers, maybe a slideshow since he was kinda weird like that. He hadn’t expected to find himself kneeling naked on the ground with his wrists tied to his ankles. 

He watched, sweating nervously as Nagito paced the room, slow and bored. His eyes never left Kazuichi, it was like he was assessing every inch of his body looking for flaws. 

When Nagito tied him up he had said: “It will be exciting for me to degrade an ultimate,” with a shiver, “how horrible and unworthy of me, I’ll be the one that deserves punishment.”

He didn’t seem all that shivery and submissive now. 

Nagito suddenly surged forward and grabbed Kazuichi by the hair, lifting his head and sending a shock of pain to his scalp. 

“Ah!” Kazuichi gasped.

“Oh, pathetic,” Nagito smirked, running a finger down Kazuichi’s throat. “That’s really all it takes? Huh? I’m disappointed in you.”

“I-it hurt!” Kazuichi huffed.

“You think that hurts?” Nagito asked, arching an eyebrow. He pulled Kazuichi to the side and let go, letting him fall without any free limbs to break the fall. Kazuichi winced, feeling bruised already. Then he felt Nagito’s shoe stepping lightly on the back of his head.

“I want you to lick my shoes,” he said, shoving Kazuichi’s head with his foot slightly before stepping down to place it by his mouth.

“Really?” Kazuichi asked in disbelief. 

“Are you questioning me?” Nagito asked with equal disbelief but much more confidence. He stepped lightly on Kazuichi’s cheek. “Hm. Maybe I shouldn’t be so generously training you. Maybe I should just leave you here all tied up. You know, like you did to me?”

_ Fuck, if this is some kinda sick revenge… _

Nagito put his foot back on the floor. “So what’s it going to be?”

Kazuichi huffed, tears in the corners of his eyes from all the roughness. His face was red, and he closed his eyes, as he leaned forward as best he could and licked Nagito’s shoe like he was told to.

“So, are you just being obstinate because it’s me? Or are you going to give Sonia and Gundham this much trouble too?” Nagito asked. “You really are hopeless.”

Kazuichi was breathing heavily. He worked very hard to get back onto his knees with his forehead pressed to the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” he wailed. “I’m just a stupid fucking animal!”

Nagito’s eyes lit up with interest and approval. 

“That’s right. You are,” he said, taking a knee by Kazuichi. “And, I think you’re ready.”

Kazuichi’s breath hitched in something almost like a sob, but he couldn’t deny he was hard and his head was spinning with how good it felt. 

He felt Nagito untying him, being careful not to hurt him anymore than he already had. Once Kazuichi was untied he sat up and rubbed at his wrists, looking at Nagito petulantly. 

“Sorry, I hope I helped,” Nagito said with a smile that made the apology seem less than genuine. Kazuichi felt something rising up in him at the sight of that smile.

“So, would you like some water?” Nagito asked as he turned his back on Kazuichi for a moment. “You should proper afterc-”

Nagito felt the breath go out of him as Kazuichi grabbed him from behind, pulling him back hard against his chest with a hand around his throat. 

“You think we’re done after you did all that to me?” Kazuichi growled, feeling so beautifully angry. For a moment he realized what he was doing and felt shocked, he let his hand drop away from Nagito’s throat, only for Nagito to snatch his wrist and place it right back where it was.

“I knew I was stepping out of place treating an ultimate like that,” he gasped, closing his hand around Kazuichi’s to urge him to gently tighten it around his throat. Kazuichi was all too happy to comply. 

“I could tie you up again, leave you for days,” Kazuichi spat. “Look at you!” He threw Nagito onto the bed, holding him down by his shoulders. One of his hands dove under Nagito’s shirt and started running over his ribs, his collarbone, his shoulders. “I bet you don’t even remember the last time you ate, I can feel your skeleton and it’s  _ weak _ , alright?” he said. “You couldn’t even fight me off,  _ me _ ! What does that say?”

Nagito’s eyes were wide and shining, his breath hitching as Kazuichi explored his body. 

“You’re right,” he said. “You could kill me right now and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Shut up with that weird shit!” Kazuichi shouted, grabbing Nagito’s wrists in one hand and yanking him up and back against the pillows. His heart was pounding at the way Nagito reacted to this. Speaking of reactions, he could see now that he wasn’t the only one that was painfully hard.

“I think you owe me now,” Kazuichi said greedily, stepping off the bed and pulling Nagito back up and into that position they started in with Nagito’s back pressed to his chest. “You got me all worked up and couldn’t even loan me a hand? Now you’re going to do something about that.”

Kazuichi yanked Nagito’s shirt up and over his head, sunk his teeth deep into his shoulder and felt his cock suffer at the resulting sound Nagito made. 

He struggled to get Nagito out of his pants, no thanks to him. Nagito was half limp in his grasp, and half mock fighting to be free. 

Finally, Kazuichi had Nagito naked in front of him. 

He didn’t have much expertise in this area, not yet, but he at least knew to try and get Nagito ready. If Nagito minded that he wasn’t bothering to ask where the lube was, he didn’t say it. 

Kazuichi used spit and his fingers, keeping one hand posessively around Nagito’s throat. 

“Ah… hah…” Nagito kept gasping, he was so vocal and shameless it drove Kazuichi crazy. 

When Kazuichi entered him he wailed, throwing a hand back to grab Kazuichi’s hair. It hurt just as bad as before, made Kazuichi moan as loud as Nagito had been. 

“Fuck you…” Kazuichi hissed in his ear as he jerked his hips.

“Uh huh,” Nagito agreed, too wordless to point out that that was precisely what they were doing. 

Kazuichi’s breath came in sharp noisy bursts, Nagito tight around him and his brain overwhelmed from the sensations coming from his cock. He thrust angrily, desperately. He wrapped his arms around Nagito and kept him as close as he could. 

“Nnn…” Nagito put a hand to his mouth, not to muffle himself, just hooking into his lips and cheek in a messy way that trailed drool all over his face. “K… Kazuichi… use me…” he managed. “Fuck… break me. Keep me tied up as your plaything and come back just to hurt me and sate yourself, whenever you please!”

The fantasy Nagito was painting made Kazuichi turn red, and sped up his thrusting until he felt heat pass through his body. He came moaning into Nagito’s ear, bending slightly and making Nagito hunch over with him. 

Nagito made a desperate sound, reaching down to pump himself all of four times before he followed suit, crying out and relying on Kazuichi’s tight grasp to keep from falling to the floor.

A few minutes later they were both cleaned up. Kazuichi could see an angry red bite mark on Nagito’s shoulder just where the shirt didn’t cover. He blushed, covering his eyes with his hand.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed,” Nagito laughed, setting a mug of tea in front of Kazuichi on the coffee table. “It was fun. You can ask for my training anytime if that’s my payment.”

“Fuck, dude…” Kazuichi said, voice shaking and whining. 

“Again? Already?” Nagito teased.

“I hate you so much,” Kazuichi groaned.

“I can tell,” Nagito continued to tease, running his hand over Kazuichi’s thigh.

“... thank you for the help… it actually feels less intimidating now, which was the point,” Kazuichi admitted. 

“Happy to help.” Nagito grinned.


End file.
